danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Slugkitty/Spyfall
Want to join? Click here! It's a lovely, uneventful evening, isn't it? All of you are sitting at a lovely dinner, chatting and joking, laughing and having a good time. Secret plans are over, your loot from the previous night has been stored away safely... Did I say loot? Oh, I forgot to mention. You are a band of high-end criminals, chasing after riches and money. You have hidden away your loot in a safe place, a place no one could possibly suspect. So what's the problem with laughing at all the young, powerful people you stole from? No one would rat you out. Right? It comes to your attention that one of you is not who they say they are. They lie about their dangerous endeavors, their sly sleights of hand and their counterfeit swaps of gold with pyrite. A secret agent, they're called. A hero. A common man. They prefer the term "spy". They are searching for your loot, searching so it can be returned to the "right" hands. They don't know quite where it is, but they are close to the answer. And once they get their answer... ...who will stop them from ratting you out? Rules *Players: 4-?? *There will be one Spy. **If you are a Spy, you will not be given a location. **The goal of the Spy is to guess the location the Criminals have. *The rest of the players are Criminals. **If you are a Criminal, you are given a location. Every Criminal will be given the same location. **The goal of the Criminals is to guess who the Spy is. Phases There are two phases per game: 1. The Questions Phase: *A player will randomly be selected to play first. They will ask any other player a Yes or No question about their location. (ex. "Is the location indoors or outdoors?") **The person the player asks will have to reply Yes or No. There is no penalty for answering incorrectly. *Play continues in the order of who joined the "lobby". *Be careful, however: you don't want to ask questions that might give away the location for the Spy. *Questions that are NOT allowed: **"Is the location location here?" **Any question that isn't a Yes or No question. *The Questions Phase will end when every player has asked a question 4 times (will change depending on lobby size). 2. The Voting Phase: *After the Questions Phase is over, every player will vote for who they think is the Spy. **When all players have voted, the player who gets the majority of votes will be convicted of being the Spy. **If the Criminals have voted up the true Spy, the Criminals win and the Spy automatically loses. **If not, the Spy will then guess the location the Criminals have. ***If the location is correct, the Spy wins and the Criminals lose. ***If the location is incorrect, the Criminals win and the Spy loses. Possible Locations *Beach *Movie Theatre *Hospital *Prison *Airplane *Church *Restaurant *Amusement Park *Gas Station *Supermarket *University *Ocean Liner *Casino *Concert Hall *Feel free to suggest more :D Winners liTeRaLLY nO OnE Category:Blog posts